


Don't Cry

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Air travel, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comforting Sansa, Cousins, F/M, Stood Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Sansa felt all alone when Joffrey broke his promise to her. In comes Jon to save the day and save her from embarrassment and distress.One shot au drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Fifteen Days of Valentine's tumblr challenge. Day 10: Stood Up

Sansa wiped off the hot tears that rolled off her cheek. All she wanted to do was scream and hit at something. Or someone. Especially someone. Angry was an understatement. She was seething. She could not find anymore words to describe Joffrey. This was the lowest he had come to. Bastard, jerk, prick, scumbag were all too mild for him. He was beneath all of that. Leaving Sansa by herself at the airport, hours away from their flight to Robb's and Margaery's wedding and the text that said it all. 

'I think we should see other people. This is obviously not working out. You have a good life.' - was all he said. He didn't even acknowledge her by name. Not a call, nothing. Sansa had rung him five times the past two hours and they were completely ignored. The moment her calls were directed to his voicemail, it proved to be the final straw and Sansa had to run into the bathroom and bawl her eyes out. The plans they had made, the sweet promises were all just pretend, for show and for whom Sansa didn't know. And she was foolish enough to trust him. Look where that got me, she thought to herself. 

Sansa rubbed off the tears again from her face and took a deep breath and pulled herself together. Her flight was going to board soon and perhaps having family around her was just what she needed. She probably had to explain Joffrey's absence but she wished they wouldn't for all she desired for right now was a warm hug. Sansa stepped out of the cubicle and washed her face. The cool water on her skin immediately offered relief. Men can suck it, she fumed.

Sansa looked out her window as she fastened her seat belt. A little time in the sun would probably be a good antidote to the canker of sorrow and disappointment taking root in her heart. Highgarden was blessed with lots of sun. It seemed to have only two seasons, spring or summer, all year round. It was a 2 hour flight to Highgarden from Winterfell and it was going to be the longest two hours of her life. 

"Sansa?" a voice made her look up from her book. She recognised the low raspy voice. Dark curls and deep set brown eyes met hers. 

"Jon!" Sansa surprise turned into relief as she held out her arms to greet him. She held on longer than she should, she needed it so much. Jon sat in the empty seat beside her. 

"Well, this is a surprise. I thought you would already be there with the rest."

Sansa smiled weakly but didn't say anything. How could she when the mention of Joffrey's name on her lips would send her into another crying fit. 

"I thought YOU were supposed to already be there. You didn't manage to catch an earlier flight?" Sansa avoided answering and asked Jon instead. 

"Last minute change in plans. I had to come. Work comes second and you know I won't miss your brother's big day. But my assistant screwed up the bookings and put me on the flight for today so here I am. Great to bump into you though," Jon explained cheerfully, obviously glad he had company. Sansa was also glad her cousin was on the same flight as hers, though it was for an entirely different reason. 

"Really good to see you, Sansa. Guess I'll be getting to my seat then. See you when we land," Jon shifted to move when he felt Sansa's gentle tug on him. 

"Oh you can sit here, if you want. I mean, this seat is vacant," Sansa patted the seat next to hers. It was meant for someone else but that person was as good as dead to her. Jon grinned at her offer. 

"Well don't mind if I do. No one is sitting here?"

Sansa took a deep breath and sighed. She shook her head, trying to choke back sobs that were on the verge of coming on. Jon's grin slowly turned into concern as he saw Sansa struggling to speak. It took him seconds to connect the dots and guess what was wrong. Sansa held her head down and looked at her fidgety hands, trying to avoid Jon's gaze. 

"Sansa, what's wrong? Are you OK? "

Sansa shook her head at Jon, this time her tears flowed freely. Perhaps it was her body's way of ridding her system of all the toxic emotions. If she was going to cry the whole weekend to feel better then she would do just that. 

"Oh Sansa, my dear, I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay. We'll meet everyone and we'll have a great time, it's going to be all right. There, there," Jon held Sansa and stroked her arms as she leaned into him for support. Sansa sobbed quietly trying her best to calm her heaving body. Jon's arms felt so wonderful around her. Just what she needed. 

"Do you want a drink, Sans ?" he asked as the attendant strolled past with the refreshments trolley. Yes, a drink would be good, she figured and pointed to the miniature vodka bottle and the can of tonic water. 

It took a few sips of her drink for Sansa to admit to Jon that she had been stood up by Joffrey at the airport and had dumped her like a bag of junk via text message. As Sansa bared her story, Jon's fists kept clenching involuntarily. If only he could get his hands on the scrawny throat of his. He didn't like Joffrey, he never did. He could tell nobody in the Stark family liked him either. He didn't know what Sansa had seen in the entitled, arrogant and immature brat that was Joffrey. She was too good for him and Jon always felt she deserved someone who was gentle and respectful. Joffrey was none of those. 

"I swear to God, if I ever see him anywhere, I'll sort him out. Ass hole," Jon growled. Sansa leaned closer to his chest and nodded her head slightly. Family was definitely the best thing in her life. Jon was a Targaryen but there was Stark in him thanks to Aunt Lyanna, so he was just as good. 

Having Jon hold her throughout the entire flight almost made Sansa feel like normal again. His voice, his bad corny jokes as he tried to make her smile and the hand squeezes on her arms and shoulders all made for a balm in soothing her broken heart. Sansa had not seen this side of Jon before and she was pleasantly surprised. 

"You feel better? Look, I know this wedding might be hard for you after what happened and maybe they'll ask questions," Jon spoke with concern as he lugged their bags on to the trolley. 

"Well, I did tell everyone that Joffrey was my plus one and he was coming with me. So now that he's not, I'm sure they'll want to know why."

"Well, you don't have to tell them anything if you don't want to. It's still raw and it hurts, believe me I know a thing or two about being dumped."

Sansa looked at Jon for him to continue as they stood waiting for their turn at the car rental kiosk. He didn't divulge anything further. Perhaps, a year gone was still too soon to speak of Ygritte. 

Their drive was a fairly quiet one to the Tyrell estate, Sansa was too tired to chat and Jon comprehended. She had been fortunate enough to have Jon by her side during this unexpected hard time. Jon seemed to say the right things that made Sansa appreciate him even more than before. 

"I guess I should tell Robb and Margaery that I have an extra seat at my table now. In case they need it," Sansa said, thinking out loud. 

"You don't have to. I'll sit with you. I mean I'm not sure I even have a seat at any table since I just told them I would be coming just yesterday. Leave that seat for me. So I can be your plus one. Of course if you don't mind," Jon suggested, his eyes on the road as he spoke. Sansa couldn't bear his heart felt gesture that she felt like crying again. Sansa stifled a sniff to keep calm as best she could. It touched her that Jon would care so much for her emotional well being. The brooding and moody Jon Targaryen she had known was gone. She liked the Jon she was seeing now. Sansa felt a gentle squeeze on her hand as she exhaled a deep sigh. Jon's thumb gently wiped away a tear from her face. Her red and tear ridden eyes met his. Sansa didn't notice any sympathy in them. All she found were kind smiling eyes.

"Dont cry, Sansa. I'll make sure you'll be all right."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: jonsaforlife


End file.
